


I dare you

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tummy Sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: There's a dare and neither Liam or Theo have ever backed down from a challenge





	I dare you

It had started out as a dare, they’d been at a pool party. Hanging out and having a good time when one of their friends just had to ruin it obviously, at least in Liam’s mind it had been ruined. Theo looked like a kid in a candy store.

“You want us to what??” He asked incredulously, glaring at Mason and Corey who were giggling loudly.

“Look, it’s like a challenge? You just…rub against each other until something happens. Whoever loses has to ya know.” Gabe smirked, gesturing to the tub of lobsters.

“Yeah, I’m not sitting in a tub full of lobsters.” Liam growled, rolling his eyes.

“Then don’t lose.” Gabe said simply, pointing at Theo.

“Come on, baby wolf. Are you chicken?” Theo taunted, his smirk just as wide as Gabe’s.

Liam snarled, stalking over to Theo and shoving him against the wall and plastering himself on him. “You’re gonna feel awful dumb when you’re sitting in a tub full of lobsters.”

Theo opened his mouth as if he was about to give a sassy retort when Liam rolled his hips against Theo’s, the younger male watching the older on intensely. Theo’s eyes widened ever so slightly, eyebrows flying upwards as his mouth became a small O shape. His eyelids slightly fluttering when Liam continued to grind against him. It had been said before that no dirty touching of any kind had been allowed and all their friends gathered and watched, some making bets and passing around cash while they watched. All betting that it would be Liam who came first. Theo’s fingers clenched around Liam’s bicep, sweat on his brow from the hot summers sun as he stared at Liam determinedly.

“I’m not keen on losing, puppy.” He growled, eyebrows furrowing and teeth gritting as he gave a not so subtly grind of his hips. His erection pressing into Liam’s stomach.

“Oh trust me, I know.” Liam smirked, hard and wanting but certainly more composed than his opponent. He’d had a long time girlfriend whereas he knew for a fact Theo hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, if at all.

Another growl fell from Theo’s lips as his forehead collided with Liam’s painfully, using that to ground himself as he pulled Liam closer and gave a scandalous drag of his hips.

Liam laughed, closing his eyes from the pain as he leaned forward. Tilting his head. “You close Theo? Feel that ever-growing band in your stomach tightening? Do you want to  _explode_ , The?” He purred, face slightly flushed and his pupils widening as his hips moved faster and slightly harder.

Everyone around them stood with baited breath, almost unbelieving of what they were seeing. Gabe for one had stopped paying attention, but he was keeping an ear out for the sound of who the winner would be. Theo let out a desperate, keening whine. His eyes falling shut.

“L-Liam….” He whimpered, shame coloring his features as his hips stuttered. “I wanna…I wanna stop…” He said though he made no such move to pull away and end it.

“Yeah? You sure that’s what you want, The? We can stop if you want.” Liam murmured, sounding almost sympathetic as he pulled away.

The noise that leaves Theo’s mouth is grating as he pulls Liam back, looking scared as he stares at him. Liam smirks, wider as he presses forward and kisses him. The kiss is hard and long, tongues pressing together as their lips move. As predicted by Liam Theo doesn’t last much longer, his claws dig into the younger beta’s arms and he moans into his mouth, cumming in his swim shorts against Liam’s thigh which he’d slotted between the chimera’s legs, body tensing and relaxing as he comes down from his sex high.

Once he’s came Theo pulls away, dazed and oddly sated as he stares at Liam. Completely having forgotten where they are. Liam chuckles, pulling away still hard. He reaches down to adjust himself and glances around them. “Okay, okay. Show’s over, go back to the party you guys.”

“Uh-huh, loser’s gotta get in the tub remember?” Gabe smirks.

Theo looks almost afraid, he’s flushed and his gaze is guarded as he stares at the ground. Hair falling into his eyes.

“Yeah, no. Go fuck yourself, Gabe. I’m taking Theo upstairs to clean off.” Liam said with a roll of his eyes, grabbing Theo’s arm and dragging him into the house and up the stairs into a bedroom with a connecting bathroom.

“Okay, talk to me. What’s up?” Liam asked, staring at Theo with a raised brow.

Theo’s put his walls up though and just looks away with a scoff and a slightly guarded smirk. “There’s nothing to talk about, you won. No need to gloat about it.”

Liam furrowed his brow, grabbing Theo. “Hey no, you don’t get to do that. I’m not gloating, The. I wanted to talk about how you felt about what just happened.”

Theo just glared, trying to pull away. “Listen, I know it was just some…game to you but I’d really appreciate if you’d let go of me so I can clean this mess out of my shorts and go home.”

Liam frowned, finally letting Theo go. “This…this wasn’t a game to me, Theo. I liked it, I wanted it. I actually…enjoyed what happened. Feeling you let go against me? That was everything, dude.”

It was Theo’s turn to frown, though it only lasted a split second before he suddenly looked indifferent. “Yeah, okay. Whatever. Just…let me go, Liam.”

Liam suddenly pressed up against him, grabbing Theo’s hand and pressing it against his crotch where he was still hard in his swim shorts. “You feel that, The? That’s how much I want you right now if this had just been a game? It’d of gone down by now, hell even arguing with you, you still manage to get me all hot and bothered, how fucked is that?”

The chimera had gone stark still at this point, just staring with wide eyes at the beta werewolf. His breathing short and fast. “Liam….” He whispered.

“No, The. Listen to my heart, look at my body language. I’m not lying to you. In fact, I want nothing more than to take you into that bedroom and fuck you right in the middle of that bed!” He snarled, nose wrinkling and fangs threatening to drop.

Theo flat out whined at that, body tensing again as he glanced towards the bed in the bedroom. He couldn’t deny the flutter of arousal he felt. Liam’s nostrils flared as he scented him, groaning loudly.

He grabbed the chimera, not too roughly although Liam had a feeling Theo wouldn’t protest too much if he manhandled him a bit. Once they’re in the actual bedroom he backs the older male up, Theo’s knees hit the bed and he falls back onto it, eyes wide as his own nostrils flare in an attempt to get a gauge on Liam’s own arousal. The air is thick with it and Theo groans, sprawling across the bedspread and spreading his legs.

“Fucking wreck me, Liam.” Theo moaned, baring his neck and closing his eyes.

His wolf howls at that, causing him to pounce and press Theo into the mattress as he buries his nose in his neck, scenting him.

“Oh, I plan too, The. I’m gonna make you a pretty little sobbing mess. You want that?” He snarled, glaring down at the other.

“Yes, daddy! Please make me cry.” Theo cried out, already starting to get hard again.

“Oh baby boy, I plan too.” He grinned, tugging Theo’s shorts down to reveal him to the wolf.

Ignoring the chimera’s cock laying on his stomach he went straight to his knees, spreading Theo’s legs so that he could get to his prize. He nosed at Theo’s crack, using his hands to spread his ass apart so he could swipe his tongue across his hole. Causing Theo to cry out and his claws ripped at the bedspread.

“Careful, Theo. It’s not nice to ruin peoples things.” Liam tutted, smirking as his tongue pressed against Theo’s hole again, this time just gently probing.

Theo was giving these soft little hiccups, back arched as he gasped loudly. “Liam, please!!” He cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

Liam hummed, slow and careful as he prepped Theo using only his tongue for now. Soon, however, he added a finger, thrusting it in and out as he gauged Theo’s reaction. The chimera looked absolutely debauched, hair mussed and face flushed as he pressed the heels of his palm against his eyes, dragging them across and groaning.

“Liam, please!! I need you, what happened to fucking me in the middle of this bed!?” He growled, pulling his hands away to glare at the young wolf. But the heated gaze fell short when Liam saw the tears beginning to slowly fall down his face.

Liam let out a soft, mocking coo as he crawled up the bed and pressed a kiss to Theo’s lips. Soft and fleeting before he pulled back, not allowing the older male to chase after it.

“What’s wrong, baby boy? Are you crying? You already that fucked out that you can’t control yourself?” He grinned, pressing his full erection to Theo’s bare thigh. “You feel that? That’s for you, that’s gonna go in your fucking ass.”

“Please!!” Theo cried, practically sobbing as he tried to pull Liam closer.

Tutting Liam lifted himself up onto his knees, pulling Theo towards him. He took the base of his cock in his hands and slapped Theo right across the face with it. Smearing precum all over his cheek. “I want you to smell like me and only me for the next week.” He growled.

Theo moaned, letting his mouth fall open and he took the head of Liam’s cock into it. Suckling at it and staring up at Liam through long lashes causing him to moan softly and reach down to thread fingers through the chimera’s hair.

“You look so pretty like this, makes me almost wanna keep doing this for the rest of the time. But fuck I wanna see my cock drilling into that tight little asshole of yours.” He groaned, pumping his length into Theo’s mouth.

Theo whimpered around him, eyelids falling shut as he nodded. Wanting that more than anything. Liam didn’t waste any time pulling out after that, moving so he could hover over his friend turned lover for the time being. He leaned down, lips brushing his forehead, nose, the cheek that wasn’t covered in precum, and finally his lips. He kissed him softly before pressing his cock in. Both he and Theo moaned at the slow drag of friction. Soon they picked up a rhythm, Liam thrusting in drifting between slow and deep to fast and hard. Theo meeting his thrusts with rolls of his hips, blunt nails dragging down the smooth skin of his back and biceps.

“Oh fuck, Liam! Fuck!! Keep doing that, pl-please!!!” He cried, though his tears had since dried.

Their skin was slick with sweat, both boys panting as they stared at each other. Bodies writhing against one another, kisses shared as they both moaned and whined.

“Fuck, Theo. I’m close. I’m so fucking close, baby boy.” He moaned, biting down on Theo’s lip and tugging.

“Shit, Li. I am too, please touch me. Please!” He begged, eyes glancing down towards his neglected cock which had begun to swell more.

Liam’s hand dropped between them, fingers stroking his cock as they shared spit slicked kisses. He jerked him fast and hard, just like his thrusts wanting to bring Theo to completion and utterly devastate him with his orgasm. Theo could feel it coming and tried to warn Liam, but the other male didn’t give him the chance, shoving his tongue into his mouth as his hips stuttered just as he came deep inside the other male. Theo’s orgasm ripped from him as he let out a soft hoarse scream, cumming all over Liam’s fingers. Who proceeded to lift them to his mouth and suck each digit clean while Theo was forced to watch.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me, Li.” He groaned, head thumping against the mattress. The sheets ruined with sweat, cum, and from Theo’s claws.  

The two of them laid there for a moment, catching their breath. Heads pressed together as they shared soft, tender kisses. Once the cum started to dry between them Theo pushed Liam off and stumbled to the bathroom to rinse himself off in the shower, Liam joining him not a second later.

“Hey, that was okay right?” Liam asked softly, suddenly nervous that he’d made a move he shouldn’t have.

A heartbeat later Theo had Liam pressed against the shower wall and was wrecking his mouth with his tongue, getting Liam’s heart rate rising and worked up all over again before Theo pulled away and blasted the horny beta with a blast of cold water causing him to squeal.

“It was more than okay, Liam. I wanted that, trust me. It just…I didn’t know how to ask for it.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed.

Liam watched him carefully, water dripping from his hair before he smiled widely and kissed him. “Good, because….I kind of really like you?” He whispered, blushing himself as he looked away.

“I like you too, Li. Thanks for telling Gabe to suck it and not letting me be tortured by lobsters.” He smiled, soft and vulnerable as he shut the shower off. “Now can we get dressed and leave? I don’t even like half the people here, I only came because you begged me too.”

This caused Liam to smack his chest and laugh, chasing the chimera naked from the shower and back to the bedroom where their discarded shorts lay. A dare had never ended so good.


End file.
